Love is Pain
by Rina76
Summary: Richard bails Justin up in the school bathroom.


Title - Love is Pain. Author - Rina76. Rating - R. Warning - Slash, language, sexual situations. Summary - Richard bails Justin up in the school bathroom. This is actually part 2 to 'Broken Bottle' which is too explicit to post here but if you wanna read it, go to Fixation or AdultFanFiction.net  
  
***  
  
"In order to truly love someone, you have to be able to hurt them. I'm not just talking about physical violence, I mean emotionally. You have to be able to tell the truth, even it's not what they want to hear. You can't have a completely open and honest relationship if you don't say what you really think, even if it hurts the other person's feelings."  
  
Justin's steady blue gaze swept around the classroom as he gave his five minute talk, settling briefly on Richard's bemused face, then quickly moving on.  
  
"So, to summarise, all relationships are a mix of submission and power and you have to know when to play a certain role for it to remain truthful. You have to love someone enough to be able to hurt them. Love is pain. That's just the way it is."  
  
A mixed reaction greeted his ending statement. A few boys and girls agreed wholeheartedly, some remained silent and some jeered, wanting to know when Justin, a loner geek, had ever been in love.  
  
"Thank you, Justin. Any useful comments?" The teacher asked.  
  
Richard laughed softly to himself.  
  
"Mr. Haywood? Got something to share with the rest of us?"  
  
The blond boy shifted in his seat, all eyes upon him, expecting a scathing retort to Justin's speech as he usually came forth with. Justin gazed at him coolly through his glasses, prepared for his talk to be torn to shreds, as usual.  
  
"Uh, no sir," Richard replied, shrugging.  
  
"Nothing?" The teacher pursued.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I actually kinda agree with Justin's ramblings for once. He has a point. Love is pain."  
  
"Speaking from personal experience?"  
  
Richard just grinned nonchalantly at his teacher. The bell rang and students climbed to their feet, eager to get to lunch.  
  
"You don't even know what love is," Lisa hissed as she squeezed past him, her eyes full of disdain.  
  
Before Richard could comment, she was gone. That bitch was probably pissed at him because he hadn't called. Jesus, just 'cos he fucked her a couple of times doesn't mean all of a sudden they're high school sweethearts. Shit. He would regret sleeping with her till his dying day. And he did know what love was. Fuck yeah, how he knew.  
  
Besides, he already had a high school sweetheart.  
  
He watched Justin's lithe figure turn into the men's room. He waited a bit and then followed. The washroom was empty, save for the pretty boy with the longish dirty blond hair cupping his hands under the dryer. Justin looked up startled, as Richard grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest cubicle and locked the door behind them.  
  
"I thought you were gonna do a talk on crime and punishment or some shit like that," Richard said, pushing Justin up against the wall and digging his fingers into his neck. "Was that little speech in there for me?"  
  
Justin looked up at the taller boy with guarded eyes, swallowed and replied calmly, "Yeah, it was."  
  
"Bitch," Richard hissed and licked Justin's face lewdly, causing him to flinch.  
  
Then, to make up for that insult, he captured his lover's sweet, pouty, full mouth with his own. His fingers relaxed their grip on Justin's throat and instead started to caress, sliding into his hair and stroking his jaw. He kissed him, gently, coaxingly and moaned a little as Justin opened to him, allowing his tongue to enter and twine with his. Justin's hands, which had been hanging by his sides, crept around Richard's lean waist and pulled him closer.  
  
The memory of the night before, which had been in both their minds all morning, suddenly flared back with full force and this time their bodies remembered and responded. Justin recalled the liberating power he wielded over his normally aggressive partner with a broken bottle and how good it felt to dominate him and finally possess him, for once.  
  
Meanwhile, Richard remembered the incredible feeling of being tortured and taken by Justin at the run down house on the cliff beside the beach. His ass was that sore today it was a wonder he wasn't walking strangely. Also, the cut above his nipple was scabbed over nicely and he sported a bite mark on his shoulder and a dark purple bruise on his jaw, covered with makeup, of course. Justin had hit him hard. He had been asking for it, no denying the fact. But it still hurt every time he opened his mouth, like now when he was kissing Justin. The pain was nothing beside the consuming pleasure though, and somehow added to it.  
  
Richard groaned deep in his throat and rubbed his thigh against the other boy's hardness while his own erection pressed demandingly into Justin's hip. Impatiently, he pulled Justin's shirt out of the front of his pants and slipped his hand inside to touch his smooth, flat stomach and broke the kiss off, moving his hungry mouth to Justin's throat, sucking and lightly biting.  
  
"Richard," Justin breathed, his nails digging into Richard's back at the feeling of seeking hands and hot, wet mouth on his skin. "We can't.Not here."  
  
"Why not?" Richard murmured, tantalisingly licking the warm flesh under Justin's ear, a slave to his beautiful boy's intoxicating scent and taste.  
  
"Someone might come in!"  
  
"I don't care," Richard growled and crumpled Justin's shirt higher so he could bend down and flick his tongue over one of his nipples. Justin shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut as an electric shock arced through him at the contact.  
  
"I want to fuck you right NOW, baby."  
  
Embarrassing warmth rushed into Justin's face at hearing those explicit words and he gasped when Richard shoved his hand down the front of his trousers, wrapping his fingers around Justin's rigid heat. Justin grabbed his wrist tightly.  
  
"Richard, please. If we get caught together-"  
  
The unspoken part of that sentence and what would happen to them both stopped Richard finally. He released a frustrated sigh and stepped back, his brow creased in a frown.  
  
"After school, at the bluff, okay?" Justin suggested, stroking Richard's arm to placate him. He was in an uncharacteristically good mood after Richard's surprising behaviour in class. For once he didn't try to humiliate Justin. About freaking time.  
  
"No broken bottles this time, Richard. I promise."  
  
Justin smiled impishly, making Richard think about the part of his anatomy he'd like surrounded with those big soft lips.  
  
Once more, Richard groaned.  
  
"God, Justin. I don't know if I can wait three more whole hours to be alone with you again. This fucking sucks, man, that we have to pretend we hate each other."  
  
At the desperate note of need in his voice, Justin smiled again, one of those rare, beautiful smiles that stopped Richard's heart.  
  
"I'm sure you'll survive. Just be patient."  
  
Justin tucked his shirt back in as Richard sat on the toilet sulkily, watching him.  
  
"Wait a few minutes before you come out," Justin told him, smoothing his longish hair behind his ears neatly. "It'll raise suspicion if we go out together."  
  
"Whatever," Richard mumbled.  
  
Justin leant down and tentatively kissed him, once on the forehead, in an extremely uncommon display of affection. That, combined with the little talk he gave in class, was Justin's way of admitting that he loved Richard without having to say it directly. That was way too scary to do yet. He'd never said it to anyone, not in his whole life. He hoped Richard got the intended message.  
  
He did. Moved by the unexpected and touching gesture, Richard took his hand, threading his fingers through Justin's and silently mouthed, Love you.  
  
Suddenly extremely happy, so happy he almost wanted to cry, Justin pressed his lips to Richard's knuckles and then, very reluctantly, pulled his fingers free. He gave Richard a lingering look full of want and desire and promise and unlocked the door, leaving his lover alone in the cubicle.  
  
Sighing, Richard leant back against the cistern, burning with unfulfilled lust. At this rate he was gonna be walking around with a hard-on the rest of the day. Unless-  
  
As his hand slipped into his pants, he closed his eyes and thought about what Justin, his devil child, would do to him after school this time.  
  
The exquisite pain of love. He couldn't wait.  
  
END 


End file.
